Ammo and Wine
by spyrofan666
Summary: Sgt. Byrd has something on his mind. Humanized.


Agent 9 sat silently as he watched the sergeant file through his desk. He looked stern and concentrated, not to mention tired. It was late at night and the office set a sleepy effect with it's dim lights. He had never been fond of his office, how small it was and the strange odor it always seemed to have. Though Byrd somehow made it charming, with his awards on the walls and photos of his childhood.

This night, the sergeant was stressed, though calm. He kept reassuring Agent 9 he was alright. So the agent sat patiently as Byrd eventually gave up and let out a deep sigh. He rubbed his eyes and sat back in his chair.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, agent. Really." Byrd yawned, removing his jacket. Agent 9 wasn't usually the one to worry about how others felt. Though Byrd had been his friend for years. When others cried on his shoulder he would grow nervous and give two or three pats on the back. "It'll... Uh, be okay." He would try. Like Sgt. Byrd, he wasn't the best at understanding feelings; though unlike Sgt. Byrd, he could at least express them a little. Byrd was friendly and all, but he was mostly strict and emotionless.

Agent 9 looked at the clock above Byrd's head. Almost midnight. He figured Professor would be worried about where his student was. It wasn't like Agent 9 to stay out late.

Lighting a cigarette, Byrd inhaled it deeply and blew the smoke in a different direction of Agent 9.

"I thought you stopped smoking."

Byrd only looked at Agent 9 without saying a word and took another smoke. "Only once in awhile." He murmured.

"Well it's bad for you." Agent 9 argued. He knew it wasn't going to get him anywhere with Byrd. For years he had been warning the sergeant about smoking and he only ignored him, stating his lecture was coming off as nothing but nagging. "Look, I don't smoke often, agent. Don't even start." Byrd replied irritably. Agent 9 only leaned further back in the chair across from Byrd. "Sorry." He apologized without really meaning it. Once Byrd finished his smoke, he put it out and headed towards the window. He looked out, placing his hands on the window sill.

"You say you're okay. But I know you're not." Agent 9 said without looking at him.

"That's only because I wish to not bother you." Byrd murmured.

"It bothers me that you won't tell me what's wrong, you big baby."

"Very well..." The sergeant sighed. "Remember... When we met?"

"Mmm hmm." Agent 9 nodded.

It had been back in 2000. Spyro was leaving to go back home and had a farewell party. Agent 9 had only been the young and dumb age of nineteen while Sgt. Byrd was in his late twenties. Dispite their entirely different personalities and age differences, they somehow hit it off. What caught Byrd's eye was Agent 9's enthusiasm and passion for his laser blaster, a strange model Byrd had never seen before. Agent 9 then claimed it was created by his Professor, before Byrd's BAM rocket launcher caught the young man's attention. Then after that, they visited each other regularly, called each other regularly. They shared a love for weapons and fancy wine. It was what they got each other every year for their birthdays. Some ammo and a bottle. They didn't even bother making the present a surprise anymore, knowing that every birthday was a 'get drunk and talk about guns' event.

Though on Agent 9's most recent birthday, Byrd included something with the ammo and wine. Agent 9's cheeks had grown rosy when he had seen a small letter that read, _"We've been friends for so many years. I hope we remain friends forever_._"_ Unfortunately, Byrd had been away with the troops on Agent 9's birthday, so by the time he got back, Agent 9 had long forgotten about it and the letter was never brought up.

Only Byrd didn't forget about it. He was too proud to bring it up. But now, here he was, standing at the window.

"Yoo-hoo, is anybody home?" Agent 9 grabbed his attention.

"I'm sorry I wasn't around on your birthday." Byrd spoke up.

"Is that what you're so upset about?"

"No, no... I..." Byrd cleared his throat. "You mean a lot to me, Agent 9. In fact, you've stuck by my side for years... And... Maybe you're the only one I still have after all these years."

"Think so?" Agent 9 asked, tipping back in his chair.

"I know so. You know so..."

"Sheesh, James. You know you have other friends who care about you-"

"That's not what this is about." Byrd interrupted.

"Then what is it about?" The younger man asked.

Byrd swallowed, keeping his eyes on the window. He could see Agent 9 looking at him in the reflection. "I'll feel so foolish for this..." The sergeant sighed. "I... I may have..." Byrd stopped. _Come on..._ He urged himself. But he couldn't do it.

"James?"

"Never mind. It's silly."

"What? No, you gotta tell me! I'm sitting on the edge of my seat here! Did you knock a girl up, are you back with Isabelle?"

The mention of Isabelle's name enraged Byrd. "No, you idiot! Why would I go back to her when I have you?!" He hissed. Agent 9's smile died down. "Huh?"

"Ugh, you're so simple minded. Sometimes I wonder if you have a brain in there!"

"Oh, I get it."

"What?!" Byrd looked at him quickly and nervously.

"You're afraid of telling me about some new girl!"

The sergeant glared at him with disbelief. "Were you dropped on your head? Did you hear a word I just said?!"

"What is it then?! I'm no fucking mind reader!" Agent 9 yelled. Byrd grinded his teeth together in anger. Going to Agent 9 who was still sitting, the younger man put up his hands as if Byrd were going to hit him. Byrd grabbed Agent 9 by the jaw and swooped in, pressing his lips against the agent's. Agent 9's eyes widened, and he felt Byrd's other hand rest on his leg. Once Byrd pulled away, he leaned over the desk and grabbed his jacket to leave. Walking by Agent 9, the younger man quickly grabbed his hand. Byrd looked back at him. Agent 9's emerald eyes looked pleading. "Don't go."

Byrd turned to him slowly. Getting to his feet, Agent 9 yanked Byrd into a hug and rested his head on his shoulders. Byrd slowly returned the hug, and they remained like that for a minute or two.

"Would you like to... Come back to my place?" Byrd asked nervously. Agent 9 squeezed tighter. "Mmm hmm."


End file.
